Substantial efforts to modernize the traditional power grid to the next generation of technology, i.e., the smart grid, are underway. The core concept of the smart grid is the realization of two-way communications between smart devices. This permits new functionalities, distributed intelligence, and state-of-the-art communication capabilities which make the smart grid infrastructure superior to the traditional power grid. Indeed, the success of the smart grid vision depends on the integration of underlying electrical distribution infrastructure with communication networks. Such integration changes the way electrical power is generated and delivered to customers.
The integration of complex and heterogeneous networks into the smart grid must be done in an efficient, but also a secure manner. The information technology (IT) systems and devices attached to the smart grid must guarantee the security and privacy of users and their power usage. First, the integrity of smart grid's measurement and device information data needs to be protected. Second, the security mechanisms have to guarantee the protection of commands and software capabilities of the devices that support the control and management operations of the smart grid. With all its dependency upon device communications, the smart grid is highly vulnerable to any security risk stemming from devices. In particular, the use of counterfeit or compromised devices can wreak havoc on the smart grid's critical functionalities. Counterfeit or compromised devices can cause catastrophic consequences to the integrity of the smart grid data and users privacy. Counterfeiting accounts for at least $7.5B in lost revenue for U.S. semiconductor companies. The consequences of such counterfeit device-based attacks on the smart grid can be even more severe causing, for instance, major blackouts. Therefore, new methods and apparatuses are in demand to help protect and secure smart grids.